Royal Love
by Cloud Narukami
Summary: Instead of taking his role as future king for granted, Noctis took it serious right from the start and underwent various training for his role as the True King. Strong Noctis (Not God-like right away but still fairly OP), Noctis x Harem (Aranea main).
1. One Shot Pretty Boy (Noctis x Aranea)

Attention all I have decided that I will make this an actual story fic now and yes it will be Noctis x harem. I might still do one-shots here and there but will let you know which is a chapter and which is a one shot. Now I'm going to leave this chapter up but have renamed it to a one-shot. Although you will see me use some ideas and scenes from the one-shots in the actual story (took me like half a day to write Pretty Boy), and by that I mean his encounter with Aranea in my story will happen almost exactly the same as this one-shot but obviously somewhat different to match the flow of the story.

Main story summary (For those who already read the one-shot) - Instead of taking his role as future king for granted, Noctis took it serious right from the start and underwent various training for his role as the True King. Strong Noctis (Not God-like right away but still fairly OP. I mean really with his skill set most people would not be able to beat him, especially if he had trained hard throughout his life and hadn't been as slack.), Noctis x Harem

Honestly speaking I have no idea how long the story will be as I will just be writing it as I go and I am not very good at battles (I seriously doubt I'll be hitting the big 100, 000-word count though). Also if you would like lemons I'd be fine with that be I won't be writing them, by that I mean someone would have to write them and send it to me and I'd add it into the story. I would do them myself but I'm not that good at those.

Oh and please note I might be doing one-shots for a bit before doing the actual story as I just really want to get them out there (I have no plan as of yet). Again, updates and may be posted periodically (months apart) as I only write when I have the time and motivation to do it (which is pretty inconsistent, so sorry about that). Also I will be going back to university next month so please be understanding of lack of updates and lack of content. I state it numerous of times but I am not a writer type. I am a reader who is inspired to write myself from either lack of stories I want (Noctis x harem/ Noctis x Females, in this case) and can't wait for people to write them and if I get ideas I just can't get out my head, so please try to understand that I am trying my best.

Story will focus on Noctis x Harem mainly those in FFXV, I might do others but sticking with FFXV with the main story and might do Noctis x other FF series females in one shots. This has officially changed from one-shots to a story with one-shots in between. Chapter lengths will probably vary from chapter to chapter.

Note that I know I'm not a great writer I am just a fan of fanfics and various games and manga and so forth and get ideas I don't see yet happening and hope to inspire others do write them (pairing wise) and as a way to wait for someone to write about the pairings I want to see happen. So please don't flame me too hard I just write for fun and in my free time I am not a professional or ever claim to be

Oh and warning characters will probably be somewhat OOC (out of character for those who don't know what it means). I've never been good at keeping characters in character so you have been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not Final Fantasy XV or any of its characters.

Main Story Pairing:

Noctis x Harem (Note those who can't fight won't probably get too much screen time as only those who can fight will travel with the party if you have ideas for any of the girls fighting styles and weapons please message me)

Harem:

Aranea

Luna x (No Stella, sorry)

Cindy

Gentiana

Iris, (she will be 19 though, I found 15 to be a bit too young for me).

Possible harem members:

Monica? (I thought she was alright.)

Molly (Power plant lady)

Coctura (The chief/tipster at Golden Quay)

Crowe (Never saw the FFXV movie so I would need an idea on how to bring her into this)

Sania (The weird frog lady. Note if she's not paired with Noctis I'm doing Gladiolus x Sania)

Can't think of anymore FFXV girls did I miss any?

One-shot – Noctis x Aranea - Pretty Boy

"What is that chancellor playing at?" A gruff voiced rang throughout the night.

Walking through the entrance to an Imperial compound was a middle aged Imperial commander, a man of average height and build for one of his age and occupation. Dawned in the standard Imperial commander armour, this man was Commander Caligo.

Walking with a purpose, Caligo stormed his way into the compound after returning from his meeting with the chancellor, two M.T's flanking either side of him.

"I'm no man's fool, he sent Highwind to watch me. It's no mere coincidence that she and I meet wherever I go." Caligo continued angrily, unaware of the multiple unseen eyes watching him.

Under the cover of the night Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum and his group of companions: Gladiolus Amicitia, Ignis Scientia and Prompto Argentum were infiltrating the base, with Noctis and Ignis currently trailing Caligo while Gladiolus and Prompto prepared a diversion to keep attention off the prince and his advisor.

Noctis is a slender 20-year-old young man with spiky black hair and blue eyes with features his friend Prompto calls "Pretty boy looks".

Noctis and his companion were currently sticking to the shadows of the compound as they kept their eyes on Caligo, their intended target to take into questioning for information on the Imperial army.

As with their previous infiltrations Ignis suggested they enter under the cover of the darkness of the night to avoid detection as they carry out their mission.

"Hmmm…. Not bad…"

High above both Caligo and Noctis' party sat a beautiful woman with two men standing at attention behind her.

Observing Caligo and the young prince was Aranea Highwind, a woman who, despite her youthful appearance, was actually the Imperial Airborne Division Commodore.

Standing behind Aranea were her long time subordinates Biggs Callux and Wedge Kincaid, the duo roughly the same age as Aranea herself. Biggs and Wedge appear to be your average fit military men wearing modified versions of Aranea's mercenary outfits.

"Hmm…They're not doing too bad I suppose..." Aranea commented as she watched the prince and his companion silently remove a few M.T's from behind Caligo.

"Should we move in to apprehend them Lady A?" Biggs questioned as they continued to observe the duo moving closer to Caligo.

"No. Leave them be for now. After all, we aren't being paid to look after Caligo's dumbass. We're only here to protect the compound and any assets of value to the Imperial Empire." Aranea answered.

"But Lady A, doesn't Caligo classify as a valuable asset to the Empire?" Wedge asked.

"Caligo? Of Value to the Imperial Empire? Hahahahaha…Yeah right. That idiot isn't worth the uniform he's wearing. Just look at him," Aranea said, nodding her head in the man's direction. "He's totally oblivious as his own MT's are being taken out left and right." Aranea quietly laughed to herself as she watched the prince quietly dispatch another MT.

"Besides for all we know he could have all this totally under control. I mean who knows? Perhaps all this is an elaborate plan to fool the young prince." She continued, not believing a word she was saying as her eyes focused in on Noctis. There was something about him that she just couldn't put her finger on, nevertheless she remained watching the prince as Caligo continued rambling on about the chancellor as the man walked closer to the centre of the base.

"….Claims to 'trust her as a person'. Small words coming from the mind behind the magitek movement. I may have acted in haste with that impudent steward back in Lestallum, but my mission remains clear," Caligo continued, talking more to himself rather than the M.T's. "And I'll be dammed if that mercenary gets her grubby hands on the prince before Caligo Ulldor."

Reaching another checkpoint within the compound Caligo continued his rant, "I'll give her one last chance to respond." The commander said, turning to his two M.T's, "Stand guard here. If the commodore arrives, send her through." And with that he continued on alone.

Watching from above Caligo under the cover of darkness were Noctis and Ignis, "Now's your chance Noct, close in from behind." Ignis whispered to Noctis who nodded silently in return while moving into position.

But just before he could spring into action Noctis felt a gloved hand on his shoulder.

"Remember we need him alive. So use the blunt side of the blade." Ignis said, giving the young prince a knowing stare.

Noctis rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I know... Killjoy…" He muttered before throwing a knife towards the unsuspecting Caligo.

With the the tell-tale sounds of a warp, Noctis appeared behind Caligo in a flash of blue and swiftly subdued him.

Moving out of the shadows Ignis quietly walked up to Noctis and the unconscious commander. "You're in fine form, keep it up," He praised with a smile. "Hmm… They should be getting started any moment now." The spectacled man said, glancing around them as he picked up Caligo.

With a brilliant flash, the two men saw an fire ball bloom in the distance, before the shockwave reached them seconds later, the sounds of the explosion echoing in the wind.

"Huh guess they got tired of waiting." Noctis commented as the explosion slowly dispersed into the air.

"Indeed. Seems they have set to work. I'll escort our new friend off the base. You regroup with the others," Ignis said as he threw the commander over his shoulder. "And do remember to exercise caution as I will be unable to supervise you all for a short while," he said, giving Noctis 'the look'.

"Ugh…Yes MOM… Now go, we'll be fine… And be careful yourself Specs." Noctis waved off his friend as he made off with Caligo.

"Alright I guess it's time to let loose." Noctis whispered under his breath as he moved towards the commotion where he was sure to encounter various M.T's along the ways.

* * *

"Hrgh!" Noctis huffed as another Battery Solider fell to the Engine Blade II.

'Hmm…Not too shabby' Aranea thought to herself as she watched him mow down enemy after enemy. 'Seems they taught him well, he's quite skilled with the various arms he possess' She mused to herself as she observed him switch from his standard sword to a long spear.

'He's also pretty cute… Ugh. Pretty cute? What am I? A schoolgirl?' Aranea thought to herself as she watched the prince effortlessly finish off another soldier.

"Ha! Too easy." Noctis said with a huff as he finished taking out another M.T.

'Ooohhh. Someone's getting a bit over confident hmmm? Then again, he does seem to possess the skill to back it up. Still getting cocky is hardly ever a good thing.'

"Glad you're having fun Noct, because the party's only getting started." Said a familiar voice, as Noctis turned to see Gladiolus and Promto arrive from a gate near the checkpoint.

"Yeah I know, don't worry we got this." Noctis replies with confidence to his allies who break a small smile at their prince's confidence in them as a MAX Maniple lands in front of the trio.

"You certain we shouldn't intervene at all Lady A?" Biggs asks as he sees Aranea look at the prince with an odd look that he can't seem to recall seeing on her face in all the years he'd known her.

"…Biggs, Wedge… Answer me honestly now… What do you think of the Empire?" She questioned as she continued to watch Noctis and his friends fight the MAX Maniple.

Biggs and Wedge looked at each other, both surprised that their Lady A asked them that, yet they both answered her truthfully, "Honestly Lady A we don't like them." Biggs started as Wedge continued for him.

"Indeed Lady A. Never liked or trusted them from the start. Everything they do just screams wrong."

"Wrong?" Aranea asked as she watched Noctis warp-strike the missile launcher off the MAX Maniple, "How so?"

"Well for starters, this whole invasion they did just a short while ago. They attacked without reason and under betrayal after saying they were interested in peace, even though they clearly never had the slightest intentions of doing so." Wedge answered.

"And all of it was just for the Crystal. Said it was for 'the good of their people' they claim. Complete Bollocks Lady A. That crystal ain't seen the light of day since they got it, and don't get me started with using Daemons as soldiers. I mean what kind of people create monsters in labs to invade a peaceful kingdom?"

"Aye. Then there's that imperial chancellor Lady A. There's something very wrong with that man. Comes up outta nowhere with all these ideas of using daemons and taking the crystal. I trust that man about as far as I could throw him." Biggs finished up for Wedge as Noctis and his friends reunited with Ignis who looked rather cross for some reason.

"…He lives to die another day." Ignis said as the group destroyed the Magitek Generator.

"And I'll gladly help him with that, Oh well, better get going." Noctis said with a sigh as the group began to leave the fortress.

"Yeah. We shouldn't keep Iris waiting." Gladiolus said imaptiently as Promto laughs lightly.

"Ha! Yeah, wouldn't want to keep her waiting eh? _Gladdy?_ " He emphasized with a feminine tone as Gladiolus starts chasing Prompto.

"Why you! Get back here and take it like a man!" He yelled as the blonde continued running from the man.

"AAAGHHHH! Noct do something!" Prompto shouted as Gladiolus starts closing in on him.

"Get real. You're on your own." The princed quipped with a laugh as Gladiolus began giving Promto a 'light' tap to the back of his head.

"OW! Jeez take it easy would ya big guy? I'm fragile stuff!" Prompto said with a whine as he rubbed the area where he was hit.

Ignis gave a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose at their antics, "Will they ever grow up?" He asked aloud.

"Not likely." Noctis replied with a smile and pat Ignis's shoulder as he passed, "But you can always hope. I guess."

"….Ugh …Helpful as ever Noct." Ignis sighed again.

As Aranea watched the group continue their joking, she turned towards her long time subordinates.

"And if I said I was considering leaving the Empire to perhaps... I dunno maybe help the prince reclaim his throne…..What would you two think?" She asked them quietly.

While she may never admit it aloud, Biggs and Wedge were the only two people she knew that she could consider friends. They had always had her back ever since the day they met all those years ago.

Their opinions meant more to her than she would ever confess to them.

Biggs looked to Wedge for a moment who nodded at him, before turning back to Aranea.

"We would say…..We got your back Lady A." He answered with a smile.

"Indeed Lady A. I'm sure the rest of the boys would say so too." Wedge added. Aranea smiled slightly at them.

"…Thanks. Still before we actually do that, I think we should snoop around the Empire a little longer. See if we can find anything useful." She concluded as she stood up from her sitting position.

"A fine plan indeed Lady A." Wedge nodded, "Planning on saying 'Hi' to the prince I assume?" He smiled, knowing just how she planned to greet the group below.

"You know too well." She laughed, "You two get the boys rounded up. Closing times approaching and we don't operate after hours got it?" Biggs and Wedge both saluted as they left to follow her orders.

Getting herself into her launch stance, Aranea summoned her lance. "…Well all righty then. Let's see if you got what it takes prince charming." She whispered, focusing on the prince with a smile, not noticing the light blush staining her cheeks.

'Hopefully your attitude matches your looks.' She thought as she launched herself through the air.

"Got a little cocky back there don'tcha think Noct?" Gladiolus commented as the group continued walking towards the exit.

"Eh. Maybe a little, I know, I know but I'm getting there alright?" Noctis responded, while Ignis gave a smile.

"Well I suppose gaining a bit of kingly confidence isn't too bad of a thing."

"Ha, yep. Finally getting into his strides isn't he?" Prompto said with a laugh as Noctis scowled at them.

"Oh ha, ha. Real funn- Huh? You guys hear something?" The prince asked as the group began to search their surroundings for any more enemies.

"Hyyyyrghhhh!" A voice rang out as Noctis sharply turned upwards to see a woman coming right for him on a… lance?

Reacting swiftly, Noctis summoned his Engine Blade II to block the newcomer's attack, who in turn pivoted herself around his guard to wrap her legs around his waist, bringing her face closer to his.

"Huh- Wha?" Noctis stuttered as a blush formed on his face as the woman brought her face closer to his and he was able to see her for all her glory. Her beautiful, gorgeous glory.

'Wait what? What is wrong with me? Get it together man! There's an enemy in front of you!' The young prince thought, but his blush soon increased as he felt the woman's breath on his face.

"Hey, _pretty boy_." She said seductively, brining yet another new shade to the young prince's face at her flirting.

Prompto's jaw fell open at seeing his best friend suddenly get attacked, only to be immediately flirted with by said same attacker. Ignis's glasses fell slightly before he moved to readjust them and Gladiolus gave a slight smile before steeling himself, remembering this woman is still attacking them.

"Hahahaha." Her sweet laughter rang throughout Noctis's ears as she lifted her helm to deliver a peck to this check, which was rather close to his lips, before flipping backwards away from him. "Hmmmm…" She moaned teasingly as Noctis's face quickly began to resemble a tomato.

"Let's see what you can do. _Pretty boy_." 'Prove your worth to me. Prove to me I can trust you with the fate of my men… and _myself_ in your hands' She added the last part mentally as Noctis soon managed to get his blushing under control and get into a battle ready, soon being joined by the rest of his friends.

"This might take a while…" Noctis said as he turned to his friends who all give him a slight smile. "What? What is with those faces?"

"What? You worried she might give you a kiss on the lips this time?" Gladiolus teased with a laugh as his friend and prince blushed again.

"SHUT UP! You wish." Noctis growled as Prompto joined in the laughter at his friend.

"Don't you mean you wish, _Pretty boy_?" Ignis quipped, taking this moment to join in on the jokes at his prince.

*Sigh* "Not even married yet and already there seems to be stirrings of a royal affair… Poor Lady Lunafreya…" Noctis, who blushed even harder, how that is possible no one knew, broke out of his battle stance to face his friends.

"Oh don't you go there again. You know the whole marriage thing was just for the peace treaty. I love Luna sure. But more as a friend than anything."

'So he isn't off the market just yet….Hehehehe…..If you manage to prove yourself worthy. I think I'll claim you as mine…' Aranea who stopped her attack to watch the amusing spectacle thinks to herself.

'Wait am I seriously considering this? I mean I must be at least 10 years older than him…. Eh whatever It's not like I'm cradle robbing or anything besides. He's old enough to make his own decisions.'

Now Aranea wasn't usually into younger guys but maybe that's because she's not usually into romance at all. She'd never had a boyfriend before as soon as she graduated high-school she had become a mercenary with her two friends Biggs and Wedge who were more like brothers to her than anything else.

Guys in the past just never seemed to catch her interest, either they were too weak in strength and character or too perverted and spelt out why they were interested in with their expressions a mile away before even saying a single word to her.

So she never bothered to give any guy thr time of day. Hence she remained single and a virgin for the last 30 years of he life.

However, she felt something the moment she laid eyes on the young prince. There was just something about him that drew her to him, something that gave her a dull aching in her chest like she never felt before. Was it his looks? His power? No. She wasn't that shallow of a woman only interested in looks or money and power.

It was something about the prince's aura that drew her to him. She could feel it was kind, gentle, caring, strong and fierce when needed and most of all. Loving. She never even met or said a word to him before and yet already she had felt a connection, watching him move about the fortress.

She could feel his aura even stronger now that she was just metres away from him. She wanted it. It would be hers.

"Uhhh. Hate to break up all of this but I'm running out of time so I'm going to have to move this on a bit." She spoke up as it seemed as though Noctis and his group had forgotten their opponent was standing in front of them in their bickering.

"Look out!" Gladiolus yelled as he summoned a shield to protected Noctis from the newcomer's lace attack as the group shifted back into battle mode.

"Hyyyuuurgh!" Aranea flipped through the air knocking Prompto on his backside while quickly landing a blow on Ignis as he moved to help Prompto out.

"Urgh!" The spectacled man cried out as he fell to the ground.

"Iggy!"

"Hahaha!" Aranea laughed as she launched herself high into the air.

"Noct! Over here!" Gladiolus called out to Noctis who ran over to the large man who raised his shield above himself, "Take your girlfriend down!" He yelled as Noctis jumped on the shield as Gladiolus threw him into the air after their attacker.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Noctis shouted as he iwas launched into the air. 'Not yet anyways… She's an enemy damn it! Get your head on straight!' He thought as he soared through the air towards the woman.

"Ha! Sorry nice try!" She said as he tried to attack her only for her to gracefully flip through the air around his blade.

"Oh yeah? Try this!" Noctis yelled as he threw his blade at her and warp-striked to her location. Aranea was barely able to block the surprisingly powerful blow.

'So you do possess a fair amount of strength. Come then! Show me just how much!' She thought as the two began fluidly waging an air battle, clashing every now and then, as Noctis's friends were stuck watching on the ground.

"You think he even remembers us at this point?" Gladiolus asked as they witness Noctis and the woman's graceful battle in the sky.

"I suspect not. He appears to be quite absorbed with her." Ignis commented.

"Awwwww come one why does Noct get all the girls!? This is unfair! He already has Lady Lunafreya waiting to marry him, has Cidney completely waiting at his every beck and call every time we go to Hammerhead; Iris total-"

"You sure you wanna finish that sentence Prompto?" Gladiolus growled at the blond with a vein visible bulging on his forehead.

"-not in love with him at all…" Prompto said as he coughed into his hand. "...He even has the God's messenger Gentiana making goo-goo eyes at him! And! AND! He even has Monica doing it too! Why is the universe so cruel!? Why!?" Prompto cried, falling to his knees.

"I suppose princes simply get all the luck I suppose." Ignis chuckled at Prompto as Gladiolus grumbled.

"Hmff! Of all the people Iris had to fall for it would be him." Gladious growled as Ignis looked over at his friend.

"Would you rather she fell for Prompto here?" He gestured to the sobbing blonde yelling out at the sky with tears falling from his eyes.

"… A fair point… I suppose… Still don't like it." Gladiolus sulked crossing his arms over his shoulders away from the group.

"Hyyrghh!"

"Urgh!"

Noctis finally manages to land a hit to the Aranea's helmet, hitting it off to reveal the woman underneath.

"Whoa….." He whispered as he saw her face. 'So beautiful.' He thought as he stoppedd his attack to soak in her beauty.

Said woman blushed at his awed face and took the opportunity of his hesitance and she leaned in close as she wrapped her legs around his waist once more and gently leaned forward and claimed his lips for herself.

"!" Noctis's mind completely failed him the moment her lips touched his.

"Wwwwwhhhhhaaaattt! I hate my life!" Prompto cried out as he began bawling his eyes out anew.

"Oh my. Quite unexpected." Ignis remarked, blushing lightly.

"Heh. Nice job Noct. Seducing the enemy eh?" Gladiolus smirked.

'Hehehe. Not bad pretty boy. I think I can put my faith in you after all.' Aranea thought as she moaned into the kiss, unknowingly his first kiss and knowingly her own.

She smiled as she felt him start to kiss back, shyly but surely he began kissing her back. Noctis could still hear Prompto crying at how unfair life is but that soon faded into the background.

Aranea never wanted this moment to end, the feeling of her first kiss. However, she still managed to keep awareness of their surroundings as they started free falling and the woman knew that they were approaching the ground. Fast.

Activating her lances' unique abilities in synch with her own natural talents she 'flied' them safely to the ground, giving Noctis a final kiss, relishing the feeling with a blush before throwing him to the ground where he landed with an 'oof'.

Jumping over to a wall of the fortress, Aranea saw her signature red airship fly overhead and drop the hatch for her. Turning back to the group who helped Noctis back up, she called out to them.

"Awww. Is it that time already?" She yelled down as the boys looked at her, confused.

"What time?" Noctis asked her, as his blush started to recede.

"Quitting time. Sorry, but this girl doesn't work after hours. I could but there wouldn't be a single gil in it for me. Hmmm…" She moaned teasingly at Noctis. "We should play again sometime. _Pretty boy_." She giggled at Noctis's blushing face at his new nickname.

"Wait! Who are you?" He called out to her. Blush on his face in full force.

"Oh, that's right, I never gave you my name did I prince? The name's Aranea Highwind. A pleasure to have met you your majesty." She bowed to him. "Well, till next time _pretty boy_."

And with that she jumped onto her airship as the vessel began to speed off, leaving Noctis and his friends behind.

"… Haah… Aranea huh…" Noctis whispered to himself with a sigh as he watched her fly away in her airship.

"Eos to Noct. You in there?" Gladiolus's voice broke Noctis out of his trance. "Heh. Thought we lost you there for a moment lover boy." He teased Noctis who blushed in turn.

"Indeed. Thought Miss Highwind spirited you away there." Ignis snickered behind his right hand which was currently 'adjusting' his glasses.

"DUDE! I hate you so much!" Prompto cried out, grabbing Noctis by his collar and shaking him back and forth. "Why do you always get the girls!? Leave some for us common folk why don't you!?" He continued to cry as Noctis freed himself from Prompto's clutches.

"Oh shut up. It's not my fault you can't find a girlfriend." Noctis said as Prompto turned to him.

"Yeah, I can't because YOU keep making them all fall for you!"

"I don't do it on purpose!" Noctis tried to defend himself.

"Liar! Prince Liar!"

"Ahhh. So you do confess to charming the ladies though?" Ignis asked as Gladiolus laughs.

"Hahaha. Only figuring it out now are ya Noct?" Gladiolus said with a grin while Prompto turned to him, tears still in his eyes.

"You do realise that means you admitted Iris likes him right?"

"You shut ya damn mouth blondie!" Gladio yelled as he grabbed the younger man in a headlock.

"Honestly I swear I don't mean to!" Noctis said as Ignis rolled his eyes.

"Sure you don't Noct. Now then I suggest we get moving as we are still inside an imperial base. Newly vacant or not. I'd rather not spend any more time wasted here than necessary. So if you wish to continue being a love sick prince could you do so at a safer location?"

"I'm not love sick! I just think she's... Interesting that's all. But yeah I guess you're right about the first part. Blondie! Gladio! We're leaving!"

"Got it!" Gladiolus said giving Prompto one last noogie. Getting free of Gladiolus's headlock Prompto ran up beside Noctis.

"Soooooo Noct into older women are we?"

Noctis blushed. "Shut up."

* * *

"Hehehe… I've decided." Aranea said, touching her lips with her left hand, remembering her kisses with the young prince. Biggs and Wedges were manning the controls in the ship's cockpit.

"Decided what Lady A?" Wedge asks.

"That I'm going to mak-err I mean going to aid the prince reclaim his throne after all." She answered, lightly blushing at her almost slip up.

"Of which I'm sure has nothing to do with that kisses you gave the prince." Biggs commented as Aranea blush increases.

"You were watching me!?"

"Of course Lady A. You're like our sister. Can't have you going off with the wrong kind of man now could we?" Biggs continued laughing at Aranea's blushing face.

"You two are so lucky we go back or I would kick you both out of this this airship." She growled, stomping away from the cockpit to her own personal quarters, ignoring Biggs and Wedges laughter as she went.

"Oh I am going to remember this you two. Just you wait."

After she got into her room, she heard her room's phone/communicator go off with a beep.

"WHAT!? Called to embarrass me some more?!" She yelled at them knowing it could only be Biggs and Wedge as the caller ID matched the ship's cockpit.

"Hahaha. Not this time Lady A. We got a message from that chancellor." Biggs spoke up, grabbing Aranea's attention.

"And? What did he want?"

"Says he wants you to come train some new personal down at Steyliff Grove. Says he'll personally show them to you and you are to train and protect them as they gather some mythrill or something." Wedge answered.

"What? Are you kidding? He wants me to babysit some newbies?"

"Seems about that Lady A. Says he'll pay extra for this one."

Aranea groaned.

"Arghh…..Fine, tell him we'll meet him there."

"Righto Lady A." Aranea fell face first onto her bed as the call hung up.

"I swear one day I'm going to kill that man, slowly and painfully."

* * *

"-One we won't be discussing with you." Ignis said as Ardyn Izunia, the Imperial Chancellor, guided Noctis and his friends to their destination.

"Then let's discuss why you are here. Hmmm? It can't be for archaeology… So mythrill perhaps?" Ardyn 'guessed'.

"Dude he's reading our thoughts!" Ardyn laughed at Prompto's outburst.

"Mythrill you see is a precious resource. We can't just go letting anyone get their hands on it you see."

"But you'll help us get our hands on some won't you?" Noctis deadpanned.

"Ah! I never said that!" Ardyn gasped.

"Uh-huh. Sure you didn't." Prompto said.

"Now where's the fun in that? I thought you'd enjoy digging it up for yourselves." Ardyn laughed as he proceeded ahead of them. "Now I'll just be a moment."

"A moment doing what?" Prompto asked while Noctis shook his head.

"Beats me."

"All clear. Go right ahead!" Ardyn called out to them.

Moving towards Ardyn, Noctis slowed down and began to blush as he spotted the woman who'd been on his mind ever since their last meeting… and their kisses.

"!" Aranea also stopped as she spotted Noctis and his group as they come closer, lightly blushing as the prince approached her.

"…So, you're the 'new recruits' they sent over for 'special training'." She said as she moved closer to Noctis who froze. "Nice cover _pretty boy_." She whispered into his ear seductively and giggled at his blush.

"Uh….." Is all the prince could say as his brain proceeded to short circuit.

"Pfffttttt…." Prompto struggled to hold in his laughter and ' _pain_ ' at seeing his friend unable to speak properly. Even Ignis smiled.

"At ease 'recruits'. There's nothing in it for this ex-mercenary to turn you in." She continued staring directly into Noctis's eyes. "Now let's get this show on the road shall we?"

"Uh show? Prompto asked.

"What? Forgot about your 'training'?" Prompto rubbed the back of his head while giving a fake laugh. "Well I'm being paid to escort you, so watch yourselves."

"I trust you'll be civil. Commodore Highwind, I leave them to you!" Ardyn called out as he bowed and took his leave.

Aranea couldn't help but scowl at his retreating figure him.

"Urgh….Really hate that guy." She said quietly.

"Oh yeah? Join the club." Noctis said with a frown.

"Heh. Fair enough." Aranea started moving the opposite direction of where they are intending to go.

"Uh…Isn't it this way?" Prompto asked as he pointed towards to ruins.

"If you're looking to get inside you'll have to wait for sundown. Doesn't open up till then." Aranea replied, still walking away.

"Oh okay… Oh yeah! Hey Noct how about we go take a picture of that place I spotted earlier while we were driving in?" Pormpto asked his friend who nodded.

"Sure thing let's go… You coming Aranea?" He asked to her who turned to him a little surprised and lightly pink faced.

"Uh… You want me to come for the picture?" Noctis blushed lightly as well.

"…Yeah I mean if you want to." He said shyly as Aranea smiled and took his hand in her own.

"Well alright then, lead the way _pretty boy_." She whispered huskily into his ear, lightly breathing onto his skin.

Ignis laughed as Noctis turned a bright red again. "This way." He guided the group towards the photo spot, with Prompto having gained tears in his eyes at the unfairness of the universe once more.

"Hate you so much..." He whined as they trudged onto their destination.

"...So can I ask you some questions Aranea?" Noctis spoke as the group continued walking.

"Sure thing. Just don't be too surprised if I choose not to answer though." Aranea said with a nod of her head.

"Understandable. Are you really with the empire? I" Noctis asked, somewhat hesitantly, hoping that the woman would say no.

"…Honestly… Well… No, not exactly." She confessed. Noctis smiled at her which she returned in kind.

"If I may cut in?" Ignis spoke up. "How can you be with the Empire and yet not be? If you would care to elaborate?"

"Well… you see the only reason I bothered to 'join' the empire was because: A) I was just a mercenary for hire, so they hired me, handsomely at that and even gave me a high rank in their army; B) I was born under the empires rule so I didn't see any reason to say no."

"And the attack on Insomnia? Were you involved?" Ignis asked quietly, knowing it was still a sore spot for Noctis.

"No. I wasn't involved with the invasion on Insomnia." Noctis looked relieved at her answer and lightly squeezed her hand, resulting in Aranea blushing lightly. "My men and I were on break at the time as we had been doing missions after mission for a while and earned some down time."

"And what are your thoughts on the invasion?" Ignis questioned.

"My thoughts as you put it is that it was wrong. That it shouldn't have happened and it has made me seriously reconsider where I stand with the empire." She replied, shocking the trio of males.

"Really? Soooo would you consider joining our side?" Prompto asked.

"I've been wondering that myself lately." She admitted.

"And?"

"I decided I would." She said, making Noctis's heart inwardly soar.

"But what of your men? They won't have problems with this?" Noctis asked, squeezing her hand gently. She smiled and returned the gesture.

"It's fine don't worry. I've already had that talk with them. There were very few who wished to remain with the empire, the majority were with me on this."

"Ha! Sweet!" Prompto exclaimed, shoving his arms upwards. Ignis smiled and pushed his glasses up.

"Indeed." Noctis smiled and gulped when Aranea leaned in towards his ear.

"Guess you're stuck with me now _pretty boy_." Feeling a bit daring, Noctis decides to flirt back.

"Wouldn't have it any other way Aranea." He said huskily as he moved her helmet visor up and laid a quick peck onto her lips, making her blush lightly from his actions.

'Ooooohh. So that's how you wanna play it eh prince? Alright then I'm game' Aranea begrudgingly detached herself from his hand and walked over to Ignis who blinked in surprise.

"Ah. Is there something I can aid you in Miss Highwind?" Aranea chuckled and shook her head.

"If we're going to work together you're going to have to start calling me Aranea. None of this Miss stuff either got it?"

"My apologies Aranea." She waved it off.

"It's fine, um… Ignis was it?" Following his nod, she continued. "I'm going to need a small favour from you..." She proceeded to tell him her favour causing him to smirk.

"Ahhh. I believe that can indeed be arranged."

"Thanks." And with that she went back to Noctis's side, who looked pleased to have her back.

Following that, the group made small talk till they reached the photo op.

"Alright here we are I believe." Ignis said as they arrived in front of the Vespool lake. "Prompto you need a hand setting up?" He asked seeing Prompto look like doom and gloom still.

"… No… I've got it. Stupid universe…" Prompto answered lightly slapping his own cheeks as he set up the camera. "Okay… alright we're good. 10 seconds till it takes the picture."

Aranea took this time to remove her helmet completely, leaving it on the ground beside the group and moved back to the group, getting back into position near Noctis.

'5, 4, 3, 2, Now!' She mentally counted down as she cupped Noctis's cheeks, bringing him closer to her. Just as the camera went off she claimed his lips in a deep kiss.

With a clock, the camera went off. Initially surprised Noctis firstly froze until he began to return the surprise kiss.

Parting from the kiss, a slightly blushing Aranea puts her forehead to his.

"Your mine now _pretty boy_.

"Only if you'll be mine..." A blushing Noctis asked.

Aranea smiled at him.

"Deal."

They both stopped as they heard the click of the camera once again.

"Wha?" Noctis turned to find Ignis behind the camera.

"Apologies Noct but the lady- er… Aranea requested It." Ignis smiled at them. "For what it's worth I think you two make a fine couple." Ignis said with a laugh as the couple both blush.

Pretty Boy End

Beta: Godtaku

A hue thank you to Godtaku for being my beta for this story. I have finished chapter 1 of the story, which is being fixed up by Godtaku and will be uploaded when I get it back. Also a bit off bad news, my laptop has decided to go and fudge itself over, now I cant use numerous keys on the keyboard such as h and g and other keys like the speech bubble and more. I have to copy and paste these letters as my keyboard isn't working properly. I don't know when it'll be fixed, all I definitely know is that I'm getting a new laptop around the 16th, so after chapter 1 is fixed up it will probably the last upload for a while.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys I decide I would make this an actual story fic now and yes it will be Noctis x harem. I might still do one-shots here and there but will let you know which is a chapter and which is a one shot.

Note that I know I'm not a great writer I am just a fan of fanfics and various games and manga and so forth and get ideas I don't see yet happening and hope to inspire others do write them (pairing wise) and as a way to wait for someone to write about the pairings I want to see happen. So please don't flame me too hard I just write for fun and in my free time I am not a professional or ever claim to be

Oh and please note I might be doing one-shots for a bit before doing the actual story as I just really want to get them out there (I have no plan as of yet). Again updates and still will be periodically (months apart) as I only write when I have the time and motivation to do it (which is pretty inconsistent, so sorry about that). Also I will be going back to Uni next month so please be understanding of lack of updates and lack of content. I state it numerous of times but I am not a writer type, I am a reader who is inspired to write myself from either lack of stories I want (Noctis x harem/ Noctis x Females, in this case) and can't wait for people to write them and if I get ideas I just can't get out my head, so please try to understand that I am trying my best.

Story will focus on Noctis x Harem mainly those in FFXV might do others but sticking with FFXV with the main story and might do Noctis x other FF series females in one shots. This has officially changed from one-shots to a story with one-shots in between. Chapter lengths will probably vary from chapter to chapter.

Oh and warning characters will probably be somewhat OOC (out of character for those who don't know what it means). I've never been good at keeping characters in character so you have been warned.

Note I'm not certain which name for Cidney or Cindy to use so I'm going with Cidney. Also I'm not very good at writing accents so please forgive me for her horrible speech. If you can do them, please message me with fixed versions of her speech and I'll update it.

Disclaimer: I do not Final Fantasy XV or any of its characters.

Main Story Pairing:

Noctis x Harem (Note those who can't fight won't probably get too much screen time as only those who can fight will travel with the party if you have ideas for any of the girls fighting styles and weapons please message me)

Harem:

Aranea

Luna x (No Stella, sorry)

Cidney

Gentiana

Iris, (she will be 19 though, I found 15 to be a bit too young for me).

Possible harem members:

Monica? (I thought she was alright.)

Molly (Power plant lady)

Coctura (The chief/tipster at Golden Quay)

Crowe (Never saw the FFXV movie so I would need an idea on how to bring her into this)

Sania (The weird frog lady. Note if she's not paired with Noctis I'm doing Gladiolus x Sania)

Can't think of anymore FFXV girls did I miss any?

 **Chapter 1**

"Huff…..Huff….."

Heaving panting could be heard as a young man, sweated and panted as he cleaned the sweat off his forehead with his hand.

This young man was Noctis Lucis Caelum. The true king. Chosen by the crystal at a young age.

Focusing on Noctis's location you can now see him joined by a number of allies, facing down Ifrit the Infernian.

Ifrit is the astral god of fire. He appears as a horned humanoid on a flaming throne, currently looking at the approaching group, with a bored look as he has one hand held his face in a bored manner.

*BOOM* And with a casual hand gesture from Ifrit, a torrent of flames hits Noctis, burning some of his clothes as he puts out the flames by rolling on the ground. One of Noctis's allies comes running over, helping him quench the flames.

"Hang in their buddy!" This young man is Prompto Argentum. One of Noctis's long-time friends he's known since his school days.

"Just stay down. We'll keep him busy!" Prompto says as he runs back towards Ifrit, summing his guns as he does.

"Noct! Over here!" A voice called out to Noctis, who still is recovering from the flames of Ifrit. Looking towards the voice Noctis sees another of his friends. Ignis Scientia, taking cover behind a large piece of debris.

"Quickly! Before he strikes again!"

"Hughh!" Noctis exclaims in slight pain as an ally comes from behind, forcing him over to Ignis quickly.

"Sorry Noct!" The newcomer says apologetically.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Noctis replies, knowing his friend only did it to save him. This friend of his was Gladiolus Amicitia.

"Noct! You okay!?" A young female voice calls out in concern.

"Barely a singe. I'll live Iris." He replies with a small smile, smiling at Iris Amicitia, Gladioulus's little sister.

"Ha! If that's a singe I'd love to see what you call a overcooked Pretty Boy." An older female voice remarks as she joins the group behind cover.

"Urgh….." Noctis sigh, as Aranea Highwind joins them.

"Noct are you certain you're alright? Ignis give him here, I'll heal him!" Yet another female voice calls out.

Turning his head Noctis sees his childhood friend, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret.

"Certainly Lady Lunafreya." Ignis replies, gently passing Noctis over to her, whose hands glow in a gentle light as she presses them to Noctis.

*Sighs in relief* "Ahhhhh. Much better thanks Luna." Noctis thanks her with a smile.

"You can thank me later…..In private.." She blushes. The other girls present all gain a tick mark.

"Seriously Luna!? There's a time and place for this!" Iris says.

"Yeah! And besides that I'm next!" Aranea adds, to which all the boys blush at while Prompto also cries at.

"So unfair….." He whines.

"Everybody down!" A new feminine voice yells as she jumps over the cover and pushes everyone down to avoid the raging flames sent by Ifrit.

"Ughhhhh!" They grunt as the heat of the flames still somewhat hurts them, even in cover.

Waiting till the flames die out Noctis and his allies move out of cover and stand in battle ready stances, as they face down Ifrit, still sitting on his throne.

"We got your back!" Promto calls out as they begin to charge Ifrit.

"Come on guys, lets go!" Noctis yells as they engage Ifrit again in combat.

An Unspecified Amount of Time Earlier

We find ourselves overwatching The King of Insomnia, King Regis Lucis Caelum, sitting on his throne, looking at a group of four young men.

Regis is appears to be an aging-middles-aged man with grey hair and green eyes. On this particular occasion, Regis wears a black suit with thin, white stripes, and a black cape. He wears a gold brace on his right knee, and black shoes. Regis has a cane placed to the side of his throne, which is predominately silver.

Standing at attention before King Regis is his son, Noctis Lucis Caelum and his close friends: Gladiolus Amicitia, Ignis Scientia and Prompto Argentum.

Noctis is a slender, yet well built, 20-year-old young man with spiky black hair and blue eyes. With his looks, he had women swooning left and right for him, something his father and friends, aside from Prompto (who simply cries in exclaiming unfairness), teased him for mercilessly.

Noctis is currently wearing a pinstripe suit, wears matching coloured shoes. The outfit is similar to the one worn by his father in his earlier days, but tailored for Noctis. (Royal Raiment outfit)

Gladiolus is a tall 23-year-old man with a large build. He wears black leather trousers with a small side chain, an open black shirt with nothing but a pendant underneath, a small arm sleeve over his left wrist, and black shoes. He has amber eyes, a long scar over his left eye, tattoos covering his arms, his brown hair is straightened to the back and partially shaved along the sides, and he sports a jaw beard.

Ignis is 22 years of age, wears a purple and black patterned dress shirt with his black suit and black shiny red-soled shoes with sequenced crystals at the tip. He wears shimmery silver driving gloves. He wears glasses and has short, light brown hair swept up at the front of his hairline and green eyes.

Prompto same age as Noctis is a youth of average height and a slightly more slender build than Noctis. He has blue eyes, light freckles and short, unruly blond hair, he wears two bands on his right arm, black gloves, a black shirt with a white pattern, and a sleeveless black vest with a dark red flannel shirt attached underneath. He wears dark pants and boots like the others of the group.

"The decreed hour has come." Regis's voice boomed throughout the throne room, as he gazed upon his son, looking him directly in the eyes.

"Set forth with my blessings, Prince Noctis." Noctis bows to his father.

"Thank you…. your majesty." He replies slightly awkwardly, not too used to referring his father with such formality. Regis's gaze, softens.

"Take your leave and go in the grace of the gods." Noctis nods his head.

"Right…." With one last bow he leaves the throne room.

"Your majesty." His friends all bow towards their king as they follow their friend and prince, leaving Regis to gaze after his son.

'Oh Noctis. Words cannot describe how sorry I am for what is to come.'

Outside the Citidel, Noctis and his friends just arrive outside of doors.

"Well, princes will be princes I guess." Prompto says.

"So much for royal protocol. All you seem to do correctly to the letter was wear something formal." Ignis comments, to which Noctis sighs.

"Oh shove it. Just be grateful I even wore the suit." Galdiolus snickers.

"Heh. Not like you had to deliver a formal speech or anything."

"Ughh…."

"Your highness!" A voice calls out to Noctis. Turning around Noctis, finds it to be Titus Drautos, accompany his father who is using his cane to walk towards his son.

"Oh what now?" Noctis sighs as he walks over to his father, meeting him half-way so his father won't have to walk further than needed.

"I fear I have left too much unsaid." Regis says as they meet. "You place a great burden on those who would bear it with you." Noctis smirks. As the start walking slowly to Noctis's friends.

"Like your one to talk." Regis now also smiles, before turning to Noctis's friends and companions.

"I ask not that you guide my wayward son, merely that you remain by his side.

"Indeed, your grace." Ignis replies respectfully. Bowling lightly.

"We'll see the prince safely to Altissia If it's the last thing we see." Gladiolus confirms.

"Uh yeah what he said." Prompto says shyly.

"Hate to break this up but, Cor's got the motor running." Noctis waves a hand at Drautos. "Drautos! He's in your hands."

"And another thing." Regis speaks up, giving his son a 'look'. "Do mind your manners around your charming bride to be. And if at all possible keep the flirting with other women to a minimum. While I'd love to have grandchildren to dot upon, do exercise reason, won't you?" He says, making Noctis blush.

"Wha-Huh-Urgh! How many times to I have to tell you I'm not like that? And besides remind me again why you only took one wife when for some reason, I'm expected to marry multiple wives?" Noctis asks his father, who laughs at his son.

"Haha. Because I'm not the True King. And besides I was fortunate enough to have been able to convince the councils I only needed one wife." Noctis gives his father a deadpanned look.

"But couldn't convince them the same thing for me?" Regis laughs joyfully, placing a hand on Noctis's shoulder.

"What? You complaining or something? Most men would be overjoyed at knowing they could marry multiple wives." Noctis blushes lightly.

"…I didn't say that exactly….." Now he can hear his friends snicking quietly. Turning back to his father, after glaring at his friends. "And your majesty as well." Regis raising a bow at his son while still smiling from teasing his son. "Try to mind your manners around our esteemed guests from Niflheim."

"You have no cause for concern." Regis remarks.

"Well neither do you." Regis now looks at his son seriously.

"Take heed, once you've set forth, there is no turning back." Matching his father's tone Noctis replies.

"You think I would?" Regis breaks a smile as he walks up to Noctis.

"I only need to know that you are ready to leave home behind." Surprised by his father's words Noctis looks at him, slightly concerned.

"Why? Is there some reason I wouldn't be able to come home?" Regis smiles gently.

"You will always have a home here. Especially since someday soon I hope. This will all be your reasonability to look after." He says cheekily. "After all. I don't want to spend the rest of my days pushing papers when I could leave all that behind to my wayward son."

Noctis laughs as he moves to embrace his father in a hug. "Cheeky old man." Regis smiles as he also embraces his son.

"Take care on the long road. Wheresoever you should go. The line of Lucis goes with you." Holding his son lovingly he continues. "Walk tall, my son. And know whatever you go, whatever happens out there on the road. You make me proud."

Noctis sheds a tear at his father's words. "Why can't I shake this feeling something bad is about to happen?"

"Remember all your training Noctis. You may find yourself in need of it soon enough. I must confess, your seriousness towards you training caught me off-guard. Almost mistook you for another person."

Breaking the hug Noctis laughs. "Ha. Figured it was better to be ready for what the world has to throw at me than remain a naïve prince."

"Yes. It would have also been rather nice if you could have shaken your peculiar sleeping habits." Ignis whispers, making Gladiolus and Prompto silently laugh.

"Oh, stuff a sock in it." Noctis groans, going to walk off when his father grabs his should again.

"I know I've failed to say it more often Noctis, but…I love you….my son. Always remember that." Regis says devoid of all humour.

Giving his father one last hug Noctis smiles at his father. "And I love you too..Dad…." Regis lets out a small tear, watching his son and friends set off on their journey.

"Walk tall my son."

Hours Later

Now seemingly in the middle of nowhere, one could find a car broken down on the side of the road.

Ignis sits in the driver's seat of the Regalia (Big Bang skin). The Regalia is a custom-made, four-seat convertible with an interior made of dark leather. Its hubcaps have a chocobo talon motif.

Gladiolus stands to the left of the Regalia with his thumb out, hoping someone will stop to lend them a hand. Prompto is currently sitting on the right side of the car, and Noctis sits on the ground at the back of the Regalia, without his suits jacket, which currently lays on the left backseat of the car.

*Sigh* Noctis sighs as another car continues by without stopping.

"I think we can forget about hitching our way there." Gladiolus says, walking to the middle of the left side of the Regalia to lean on it as he crosses his arms against his chest. "Thought people were friendly out of Crown city."

"Well, you can only go so far off the kindness of strangers." Ignis replies sitting with his arms over the driving wheel, resting his head.

Gladiolus pushes himself off the Regalia, moving to Noctis. "Guess we'll just have to push her the rest of the way."

"I've already pushed myself…..to the brink of death.." Prompto says dramatically as he 'falls' to the ground in 'exhaustion'.

"Oh, get up already." Gladiolus rolls his eyes and pats Noctis on the shoulder and kicks Prompto lightly with his foot. "Come on, the cars not gonna move itself, now is it?"

"Ow!" Prompto says in pain, getting off the ground, hopping around, holding his foot, while Noctis gets up sighing. "Sheesh! I thought the car was supposed to move us." Noctis sighs again.

"Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Can it you two, now get ready, steady…"

"Awww….." Prompto whines.

"PUUUUSSSH! Gladiolus exclaims as they begin to push the car.

"Hyuuuugh!" They all yell, as the car begins to gain momentum.

"Un, flipping believable…" Noctis groans as they continue pushing with Ignis steering the Regalia.

"Not exactly a fairy tale beginning, huh, Prince Noctis? Gladiolus strains out, pushing the hardest of the trio currently pushing.

"We unfortunately let ourselves get carried away. Although it would have helped if somebody in particular hadn't almost crashed the Regalia earlier on." Ignis says looking at Prompto, who sweats at his gaze.

"L-Look, these things happen alright? Coulda happened to anyone!" He defends himself.

"S-Sure it could've…." Noctis glares at his friend, who starts off out at the empty roads, whistling.

"Let's just hope this isn't some kind of omen." Gladiolus tries to keep things positive.

"Gladio, do me a favour." Noctis says.

"Yeah?"

"Push her on your own, would you?" Gladiolus sweats at just the thought of pushing the car all own his own.

"All by myself!? Where'd all that muscle you put on go Noct!?"

"Hey! Just because I put on some more muscle compared to Prompto, does not mean I'm as big as you! If you wanna blame someone, blame Prompto for being so skinny."

"You won't even notice if we just let go….." Prompto says, slowing letting go of the car.

"Prompto don't you even think about it!" Gladiolus grunts.

*Sigh* "Save some breath for pushing would you?" Ignis says calmly at the wheel.

"Ignis come on! Time to switch.

"Nu-uh! We just switched back here!" Gladiolus says.

"Aaaannd. It's my turn Noct." Prompto and Ignis snorts.

" _His turn._ "

"My hands are killing me." Prompto claims as he lets go of the car to move to the driver's seat.

"Would you rather I kill you with mine!?" Gladiolus threatens.

"Easy there tough guy…" Prompto whines, going back to pushing the Regalia.

"Any luck Ignis?" Noctis asks.

"Afraid nothing but busy signal." Ignis replies.

"Wait hold the phone. Was it just me or was it meant to be waaaay closer?" Prompto grunts as he carries on pushing.

"I assure the map is correct." Ignis replies.

"The _map_ said Hammerhead was right around the corner." Noctis speaks up.

"Literally right next door." Prompto agrees. Gladiolus snorts.

"Would look that way. On a _map of the world_."

Continuing pushing Noctis looks around them. "Huh, the worlds a big old place." He says while looking around, spotting various animals and monsters in the wild.

"Filled of wonders I assure you." Ignis confirms.

"Oh yeah? Tell that to my hands and feet." Prompto says.

"You guys even pushing?" Gladiolus grunts form the back of the Regalia.

"I am but it looks like Prompto isn't." Noctis claims as Gladiolus gains a tick mark on his forehead, glaring at Prompto.

"What!? I'm pushing as hard as I can!" He says. Ignis coughs into his hand.

"Of course you are….."

"You're so dead once we get there Prompto!" Gladiolus promises as they continue pushing, to which Prompto whines and starts mentally praying for his continued survival.

Some Time Later

"Dudes, there it is!" Prompto yells, getting the others attentions, as they look up and see the Hammerhead sign.

"Ughh…finally….almost there." Noctis says gaining his second wind upon seeing the sign.

"Seems they even have a few caravans and a diner here as well as a car garage." Ignis observes as they draw closer to Hammerhead.

"Hope you're ready to die Prompto, cause we're almost there!" Gladiolus reminds Prompto who pales at remembering.

"Hey! Come on, it was just for a moment I swear!"

"And it'll only take me a moment I swear!" Gladiolus promises, glaring at Prompto.

"Oh, Noct keep in mind we should replenish our supply of curatives, once we've secured a solution to the Regalia." Ignis reminds Noctis.

"Yeah, I know. We'll get around to it, once we've resupplied me…" He groans as the group continues pushing or in Ignis's case, steering as they make it to the front of the car garage.

Gladiolus huffs and puffs, still at the behind of the Regalia, only now leaning on it as he gets some recovery after having taught Prompto his lesson.

Prompto finds himself, flat on the ground with several bruises covering his face and body, whining in pain.

Ignis merely takes in their surroundings calmly with a stern gaze. Noctis sits on the ground, leaning against the Regalia in the shade as the air returns to his lungs.

Hearing someone approach them, Prompto turns his head. Only to have his jaw drop at who approaches them.

Hearing Prompto start to say something only immediately to shut himself up, got the others curious and turned to see what had caused Prompto to do so. Ignis blushed lightly, re-adjusting his glasses and Gladiolus brushed his hair back, getting some sweat out the way.

All the while the trio act funny, Noctis ignores it in favour of relaxing after hours of pushing the car.

"Hey there, y'all kept a girl waitin!" A female voice with a Southern Insomnia accent (can't exactly say American when America doesn't exist in the game now can I?).

Upon hearing the voice Noctis's head shot up.

"Noww….which one of y'all is the prince?" The women asked in her accent.

Noctis stands up and see's the women. And she is beautiful.

She is a slender woman with short, curly blond hair and olive green eyes. She wears a red cap with yellow outlines and a logo with the words "HAMMER HEAD" and "FULL SERVICE STATION" and black goggles which is currently hung around her neck.

The young woman also wears a cropped yellow jacket that reveals her stomach zipped a few inches under her breasts, and an orange bikini top with deep décolletage. She wears jeans shorts with a brown belt loosely hanging around her hips, thigh-high black stockings, white high boots on heels, and brown gloves.

"Damn….." He whispers to which she barely heard and blushed at. She had come across many customers before but this was the first time she ever blushed at one.

"Aha!" Walking on over to Noctis she smiles, while lightly blushing as she makes her way over to him. "Hello ya highness. Congrats on your wedding."

"Thanks but, not hitched just yet." Noctis thanks her, still blushing slightly. He's always had a thing for older women. Heck, Luna's 4 years older than him. Probably where he developed the weakness from. Though he may have a slight crush on Gladiolus's younger sister growing up.

"Oh right. Hehe. Lady Lunafreya's handsome groom-to-be right here in Hammerhead." She giggled, seeing his light blush.

'Hehehe. Nice to know I have that effect on ya cutie.'

"S-Sory about the wait." Noctis says, to which she just waved him off.

"Oh you'd best save ya'll apologies for Paw-paw." She replies, taking a look over the Regalia as she spoke.

"Which would make you?" Gladiolus asks.

"Oh that's tight! Forgot to give my name huh? Well I'm Cidney Aurum. Cid's grease monkey granddaughter." Cidney introduces herself, smiling at Noctis, who smiles back.

"AND I'm Prompto! If anyone was wondering…." Prompto comes out of the blue, unable to stand Noctis and Cidney's 'goo-goo eyes' any longer.

"Yeah. Nobody asked." Gladiolus states.

"Roll 'er in while I'm still young." Said an aged voice. Turning to the voice the gang saw and aged man approaching slowly.

The elderly man has silver hair and hazel eyes. He wears a jacket made from red leather, a blue shirt, black gloves, jeans, and a red baseball cap that bears the Hammerhead logo. The group assumed this must be Cid, going off of Cidney's reaction.

"Didn't yer daddy ever tell ya? She's a custom classic, not some beat up old clunker." He said as he observed the damage to the car. "Prince Noctis…." He said looking at Noctis.

"Sir?" Noctis asked politely, just as he had been taught, growing up.

"Yer really do remind me of Reggie…" The old man said as he continued to take a gander at the Regalia. "But you still got some ways go to don't'cha?" He started to walk back towards the garage.

"Well, she's gonna take a while. So you must as well make yourselves useful around here." Cid said and walked off.

*Sigh* "Well ya'll heard the man! Let's get to it." Cidney spoke up, indicating to the car. "Sorry about Paw-paw Prince. He's really quite the softy when you get to know 'im." Noctis laughs lightly.

"Ha. Can't wait to see that." He smiles at her. "Besides the company he left behind is pretty nice." Cidney blushes and pulls down her cap to cover her face.

"Thought we were done…" Prompto whines as they move the car into the garage.

"Less whining, more pushing Prompto." Gladiolus says.

After Moving the Regalia

"-Thank you." Ignis finishes up talking with Cid in the garage, walking back to the group as the doors to the garage shut behind him. "And now we play the waiting game."

"Eh. Never liked that game." Noctis snickers.

"Were never any good at it either."

"Hey!"

"A moment Noct? We've expended the last of our funds on repairs. I suggest we confer with Cidney." Ignis informs Noctis of their money status.

Noctis takes a look around the area and sees Cidney hailing him over. "Well seems she wants to talk anyway, so I guess so."

"Broke down and flat broke." Propmpto muses as they walk over to Cidney.

"Adding insult to injury." Ignis comments.

"Hmph. Probably would still have some gill left if the old man hadn't charged us that much." Gladiolus states, then smiles at Noctis. "Who knows maybe you could charm Cidney into giving us a deal or something?" Laughing as Noctis blushes.

"Wha?! Just what kind of person do you think I am?"

"Simply a young man with overflowing charm I suppose." Ignis smiles. "Could be worth a shot Noct. We are strapped for cash after all."

"Oh, hey there prince. She ain't gonna be ready for a while. Y'all need something?"

"Huh? Oh…er…..yeah. It's just we're sorta low on cash at the moment. We were wondering if there was something we could do for some?" Noctis bumbles over his words as Cidney giggles at his nervousness.

'So adorable, makes me wanna tease him a little. Though I wouldn't mind getting to know him better either.' She muses to herself.

"Hehehe. Ooohhh. So that's what Paw-paw meant when he said he was 'gonna teach those boys a lesson'. Told me he outa have y'all take care of some ornery vermin in the area, that have been causing a ruckus 'round here." Cidney smiles as she walks up to Noctis and enters the coordinates into his phones map. She also added her number on while she was at it.

"I'd be more than happy to pay y'all for your services, if you're up to the challenge." She says putting a finger to Noctis's chest. "How about it? Will you do this for little 'ol me?" She moves her finger from his chest to his lips. "Pretty please?...Oh! But don't go wondering around after dark. The daemmons're liable to rip y'all to shreds. Here."

Cidney places some gill into Noctis's hand. "This ought to be enough for a place to stay tonight, don't tell Paw-paw about this though. These ones just between us got it?"

"Uhhhhhh…." Is all Noctis can say as he blushes.

"What I believe he means to say is 'we accept'." Ignis saves his friend from prolonged embarrassment.

"Hehehe. So kind of y'all. Hmmmm. Who knows maybe I'll even give ya a special reward _prince_." She whispers into his ear, giving his cheek a kiss, then walking off back towards the garage.

"Hahaha..whipped already Prince Noctis?" Gladiolus asks, laughing at Noctis's eyes following Cidney till she disappeared into the garage.

"Shut up!" Noctis says. "Let's take a break before heading out." He tells them, heading for the diner.

"Oh my, seems we've embarrassed the young prince." Ignis laughs, following Noctis.

"…. Princes get all the girls…So unfair…." Prompto moans.

After having their fun poking at the prince, aside from Prompto who was just mopped and had a break, they found themselves coming up on the area on Noctis's phones map.

"Ah. Seems we've found our first targets, ready Noct?" Ignis asks, as their targets a group of Reapertails come into view.

"Hell yeah. Let's do this." Noctis replies as he conjures his Engine Blade. His friends follow suit, summoning their chosen weapons.

"Hyrgh!" Noctis grunts, catching the first Reapertail off-guard with a warp-strike.

Noctis proceeds to take out another Reapertail as Gladiolus comes in to cover his back with his broadsword. The two then double-teamed a Reapertail from behind ending the monster's life

"Not a bad start Noct! Seems all that training paid off huh!" Noctis blocks one Reapertail's assault and counters before shooting Gladiolus a grin.

"You know it!" Noctis replies as they proceed to take out the remaining enemies. Between Ignis's commands, Prompto's sharpshooting, Gladiolus's pure strength, and Noctis's warping the Reapertails fall quickly and with little effort.

"Excellent work. On we go." Ignis states as they finish off the battle.

"Phew! It's hot!" Prompto states as they move onto the next group of creatures.

"You can say that again." Noctis agrees as he cleans some sweat off his forehead.

"Just think on the bright side. The sooner we do this; the sooner we can relax at the Caravan." Gladiolus says.

"Whoa! Check this out guys." Prompto calls the other over.

Arriving to what their friend was referring to the find a Telegraph pole that has been split in half.

"Wonder what happened here." Prompto says aloud.

"Seems the telegraph pole was somehow split into half I gander." Ignis looks around the area. "And it seems it's not just this one."

"The hell do you think did this?" Gladiolus asks. Ignis takes another observation of the area.

"Hard to say. A natural disaster perhaps." Gladiolus shakes his head.

"Doubt it. If that had been the case Hammerhead would likely have taken some hits itself."

"Who knows, maybe a huuuge monster came and knocked 'em down." Prompto suggests, making Noctis cringe a little.

"Better not be the 'vermin's' Cidney was referring to."

*Phone ringing* "Huh? Wonder who it could be." Noctis says as he answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"Howdy prince, how's the hunting going?"

"Actually we were just finishing up."

"Good to hear. I've got just one more request to make of y'all. Only this time it's a hunt for a person. A fella named Dave went off a while ago and we ain't heard from him since. Some folks say they say a fella holed up in a shack somewhere in the area."

"In a shack?" Glancing around their area Noctis spots a few old looking shacks. "Got it. We'll take a look." Finishing the convocation off, he slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"So? What did Cidney say?" Prompto asks impatiently.

"Sheesh, look at the poor fool, thinks he actually stands a chance against prince charming." Gladiolus says quietly to Ignis who smirks.

"Oh, let the poor boy dream. He'll learn eventually. Possibly…."

"Says she needs us to find some guy called Dave. He should be taking shelter in one of these shacks." He indicates to the various shacks in the area.

"Well alright, let's get to it shall we?"

Walking into the first shack they find it mostly empty, however there is some notes scattered in the corner.

Mutant Dualhorn Sighting

Codename: Bloodhorn

Characteristics: Red tusks, extremely violent.

Outstanding bounty on Sabertusks in the area

"Huh. Guess this Dave went off hunting of sorts." Noctis comments, having read the notes.

"Noct!" Ignis calls out.

Turning his head Noctis sees a Sabertusk about to strike him. He glows light blue, ready to phase through the attack.

*BAM* Prompto shoots it down before it reached Noctis.

"Nice!"

"You okay?" Prompto asks.

"Yeah." Noctis replies.

"Spoke too soon!" Ignis yells as more Sabertusks come running in.

"Let's clean them up!" Noctis charges the nearest Sabertusk. Ignis throws his daggers into the beasts and Noctis warps to the weapons, tearing them out and slashing away at the Sabertusk. Combined with Prompto's sharpshooting and Gladiolus's crushing strength, the monsters could delay the inevitable for only so long before they were overwhelmed.

After the battle the group moved onto the next shack and dealt with the creatures in the area.

"Hey who's out there?" Came a male voice from inside the shack. The door opened to reveal a man in a hunter's uniform, looking somewhat injured.

"Well, look who's in here. You the man of the hour Dave right? We've been looking for you." Gladiolus says as the group walks over to the man.

"Cidney sent us." Noctis finishes. The man nods his head.

"Didn't mean to cause y'all any trouble. Been stuck here due to my sprained ankle. There was something funny about those vermin. Gave 'em hell yet couldn't manage to finish the job. Still one mean mutt about, hate to ask y'all but could you take care of it for me?" The now identified Dave asks the group.

"Yeah sure thing. It'll be a cinch." Noctis states.

"Heh. Y'all got guts. Alright I last saw 'em near this area."

"Way to show some spunk. Now then time to kick some tail." Gladiolus pats Noctis on the shoulder.

Some Time Later

"-Like a father to her?" Noctis asks. Having taken care of the target the group have been making their way back to Hammerhead, talking amongst each other all the while.

"Ever since they got back, Cid's been the only looking after her." Gladiolus says.

"Rather more than a middling mechanic can handle." Ignis chimes in.

"All things considered, she turned out, I'd say she turned out okay." Promto adds.

"Like any girl, you just gotta treat her right." Gladiolus says smirking at Noctis who blushes.

"Treat her wrong and you'll have to answer to Cid." Prompto says.

"Take care of the car and it will take care of us." Ignis finishes.

Noctis fake laughs. "Ha….yeah, the car."

"It's rude to keep a girl waiting you know you better apologise to-whoa what is that!?" Prompto exclaims pointing at a massive bird-like creature heading their way.

"Watch out!" Ignis warns the group and they all hit the ground, avoiding the creatures interest.

The creature in question was at least 3 times the size of a caravan, armed with massive talons.

"That things like half-bird, half-storm, half-airship!" Prompto describes it as it flies away into the distance.

"You realize that's three halves right?" Gladiolus remarks as Ignis continues to watch the creature till he can't see it.

"Would explain the size."

Noctis smiles, now in thee clear. "Still. Awesome in every sense."

Prompto sighs as they continue on their way to Hammerhead. "….I wonder if we'll ever sit inside that car again." He says, longing for the comfort of those seats again.

"Heh. Sitting down all day was pretty nice." Gladiolus confesses.

"Yeah. Taking naps between trips was great." Noctis agrees.

"Well I presume you need wonder no longer. It seems Cidney is awaits us with the Regalia in tow." Ignis states as they reach the garage.

As Ignis stated, Cidney was there waiting for their arrival. Overlooking the Regalia as she waited.

"Sorry about the wait. Ain't she purdy?" She asks.

"Almost too pretty for the road." Gladiolus states.

"We should all take a picture with her!" Prompto walks over to someone walking by.

"Excuse me, could you take a picture of us?" He asks, upon receiving a nod, the group move into position.

"Hey Cidney you too." Noctis says taking her hand as she blushes.

"Who me?" He nods.

"Of course after all you had a major hand in getting her fixed and helping us out. More than deserving." She smiles at him.

"Awww. Alright."

With that settled Cidney took her place beside Noctis who puts his arm around her, making them both blush.

*Click* With the picture taken, Prompto thanked the stranger again upon receiving his camera back.

Moving back over to the group he shows off the shot to the others. They all look quite pleased with the photo. Especially Noctis and Cidney.

 **Chapter 1 End**

And that's that. Sorry if the quality went down towards the end, but I did it all in one day and I started with tons of steam which started to die out after like 4-5 hrs but kept pushing myself. Also sorry for lack of battle scenes but I have started before I'm not good at them, so if anyone would help me with those please message me or you will have to endure my bad battles.

Notice I didn't name all the women at the battle with Ifrit? That is because I'm still thinking on how to give some women a fighting styles so they can join Noctis and Co on their journey, if you have ideas please let me know. Also if people want Crowe in the harem I need help on how to bring her about, I haven't seen the movie. Also I'm not sure If Regis needs to die, could just put him in a coma or something? Let me know what you think.

I'm not sure when I'll be updating again as I've now run out of writing steam, still don't have my laptop back from being fixed (at the library doing this upload) and have Uni again in about 2 weeks, so odds are I probably won't have the luxury of writing for some time.

Finally as always please leave a comment, they do help writers pump out more content and or if you just want to discuss something, message me, till the next upload cya.

And a big thank you to Jauneforever for being my beta. Still have no idea what happened to my last one, he still hasn't replied to any of my messages.

 **Betaed by Jauneforever**


End file.
